


Between Courses

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: An unexpected delay at dinner leads Vera and Fletch to find a way to entertain themselves while they wait.





	1. Chapter 1

After a busy few days at work, Vera and Fletch had finally got a couple of days off and were celebrating by having dinner at a new restaurant they had been wanting to visit for weeks.

They had got changed before leaving work and it was only when Vera shrugged her coat off before sitting down at their table opposite Fletch that he got a good look at her outfit.

"Wow," he said, his mouth hanging open as he eyed her up and down greedily, "You look _incredible!"_

"Thank you," she said, giving a little curtsey, "You don't look so bad yourself!"

Fletch smiled and glanced down at his black trousers and green shirt, before his gaze returned to his companion.

Vera was wearing a strapless white dress that he hadn't seen before. Clingy at the top, the skirt flared out slightly, landing just above her knees. She had swapped her work shoes for strappy sandles and had placed her belongings in a small black shoulder bag.

They immediately decided that talk about anything connected to work was banned, so instead kept to more general topics. In between topics, there were long silences as they enjoyed the low romantic music being played, their hands entwined across the table. When their starters arrived they could not bear to let go of each other and each ate with one hand, while their legs brushed together under the table.

Vera was on her second cocktail and Fletch his second pint when they were informed that there had been a delay with their main courses. The waitress was apologetic as she informed them about the wait, but as compensation said that she would get them each a complimentary drink.

In no hurry for their next course, the couple agreed happily and quickly finished their current drinks and started on their new ones.

As Fletch ran his fingers gently up Vera's forearm, he smiled as he felt her shiver, knowing how sensitive her arms were. He repeated the movement, while simultaneously slipping one of his shoes off beneath the table so he could run his foot up her leg, his big toe circling her upper thigh.

Feeling what he was doing so close to her core, and immediately becoming wet as a result, the hand that was in Fletch's jolted involuntarily, knocking a fork onto the floor in the process.

"Oh _fuck!"_ Vera whispered with a small giggle, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed her clumsiness.

"Don't worry about it," Fletch reassured her, "I'll get it."

Fletch's hand and foot moved from her reluctantly as he knelt down to reach the fork, which had scuttled a little way across the floor.

As he went to stand up again, however, something else caught his eye.

Underneath the table, Vera slowly parted her legs.

Fletch banged his head on the underside of the table.

Vera giggled as she heard him muttering to himself.

"Is something wrong, Matt?" she purred, eyes wide and innocent-looking, as he returned to his seat.

 _"Vera!"_ he hissed, leaning across the table, "You're not wearing any knickers!"

Vera overly-exaggerated a frown, "Oh dear! I must have taken them off when I got changed! How _silly_ of me!"

Fletch continued to stare at her, his eyes glazing over with lust as he let out a small growl.

Vera sat back, her cocktail in one hand as Fletch took the other once more, holding it more tightly now.

Vera smiled into her glass as she drank a few mouthfuls, enjoying the look on his face immensely.

She squirmed as she felt herself become even more wet under the intensity of his gaze. She could also feel other parts of her reacting, straining against the thin material of her dress, which didn't go unnoticed.

 _"Fuck, Vera!"_ Fletch whispered, "You're not wearing a bra either, are you?!"

"Oops!" she said, pouting at him, "I hadn't noticed! It must have just fallen off when I wasn't looking! I _do_ hope you can't see my nipples through this dress. How _embarrassing!"_

Fletch glanced around the room, grateful that they had been seated towards the back of the restaurant, away from the other diners.

"Do you think we've got time before our food arrives?" he asked seriously, pushing his foot back into his shoe in preparation.

"For what?" Vera asked, confused, wondering about his sudden change in tone.

"To take you into the bathroom and fuck you senseless up against the wall, of course!"

Vera put her glass back on the table, contemplating.

"Oh, Matt," she finally answered, "You should know by now. We _always_ have time for that!"


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom was divided into several large cubicles, each with a sink built into a conveniently-placed counter running along the wall at the side.

"It's almost like they _want_ us to do this," Fletch murmured into her ear before placing a row of kisses along her neck.

"Mmm...I know I do! And it's so clean, as well!" Vera said, gasping as he lifted her onto the blue counter and pushed her dress up.

They kissed hungrily, moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues entwined, before Vera leant forward to unfasten Fletch's belt with eager hands.

"Strawberry," he muttered as the hands moved to his zip, "Nice."

"My cocktail," Vera grinned cheekily, "But now I have a thirst for a different type of co..."

Fletch groaned, his mouth landing on hers once more as he anticipated what she was going to say. He found it _extremely_ arousing when she talked like that, and it never failed to get him going.

Not that _anything_ about her failed to get him going, if he was completely honest.

Fletch pulled Vera forward and swiftly entered her, moving quickly as he felt how wet she was for him. One hand was on her back and the other underneath her bum, where he massaged it enthusiastically as she raised herself to meet his thrusts.

 _"Fuck!"_ she gasped loudly, _"Harder! Matt!"_

He readily complied, unable to stop a variety of gasps and moans leaving his own mouth, finding that trying to remain silent as he felt Vera's orgasm already approaching was impossible.

Neither of them were particularly quiet in the bedroom and even when at risk of being overheard, they enjoyed hearing how much the other was enjoying themselves.

 _"Yes! Yes!"_ Vera shouted into his shoulder, somehow managing to open the top three buttons in what seemed like one twitch of her fingers, pushing her hand beneath the fabric before her mouth landed on his neck.

Fletch gasped as she sucked the skin, knowing it was hard enough to leave a mark and not caring in the slightest. He rather enjoyed it, especially because it felt like she was marking him as his.

As Vera moved closer to orgasm, Fletch moved his hand from her back to the front of her dress, just long enough for him to pull the fabric down, revealing her bare breasts.

The sight of them made him release a loud moan, the sound of which then made her moan directly into his neck, sending a delicious vibration all the way through his body.

 _"Vera!"_ he grunted as he lowered his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth, "Oh, yes! _Yes!"_

As his tongue danced across one breast before moving to the other, Vera succombed to her first orgasm, unable to do anything but moan as her release exploded through her, feeling Fletch still inside her.

As she came back down to earth, Fletch's hand moved from her back and around her hips, before moving down between their hot, sweaty bodies. He began to massage her clit, knowing that it would not take long to entice a second orgasm from her.

Indeed, as Fletch felt himself approaching the point of no return, Vera's legs began to shake once more and she fell hard against Fletch's chest, arms clinging onto him tightly, gasping his name as she rode out another release.

This time, Fletch could not fight the delicious feeling of her tightening around him and exploded inside her as he moaned her name much too loudly for their current location.

"Shhh!" Vera laughed as she placed a hand over his mouth gently, "This is a nice place! If we get caught, we'll never be allowed back!"

"It is nice, but not so nice that I don't mind sacrificing the chance of a future visit for what we just did," he said as he kissed her gently on the lips, "Which, by the way, was _incredible."_

"Yes, it was rather, wasn't it?" Vera giggled in response, taking his hand as she hopped down onto the floor.

Fletch watched as she readjusted her dress, which was now in great need of an iron.

Despite their recent actions, he couldn't help another low growl leaving his mouth as he took in the sight of her still-hard nipples straining against her dress.

"Eat quickly," he whispered in her ear, as she was about to unlock the door to return to their table, "Because when we get home, I am going to take you into the shower and we are going to do that again. Only covered in bubbles and at a _much_ higher volume."

"Fuck!" Vera whispered as she stepped through the door on rather wobbly legs, as a new wave of arousal flooded through her and coated her inner thighs.


End file.
